Dirty Little Secrets
by goldenpaw
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam and Dean are in a compromising position when a familiar angel flutters unknowingly into the middle of it. Established Wincest, Destiel, the works. Slightly Dom!Sam and Sub!Dean with a little Voyeur!Castiel sprinkled in. Ladies and Gents, it gets steamy. You have been warned, enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the disappearance, life kinda got in the way just a bit. This does happen to be my first shot at anything having to do with supernatural, so reviews would be much appreciated. All mistakes are mine, I don't own supernatural, blah blah… This piece is dedicated to a very close friend of mine for his birthday, so sorry I'm late, Danna. Now that the formalities are out of the way, buckle up and enjoy the ride my little smut hounds!**

**Dirty Little Secrets**

The day was drawing to an awkwardly peaceful close, sun just beginning to dip below the rooftop studded horizon, leaving Dean to lounge against the large mound of hotel pillows he had amassed, sneaking a few from Sam's own bed. He gave an over exaggerated sigh, sinking further down into the fluffy pile currently trying to smother him with "environmentally friendly" down alternative. Dean almost gave in to the sweet promise of imminent suffocation, deciding quietly that this may not be the worst way to go until a familiar burning sensation caught his attention and the hunter could hold his breath no longer. He surged up to reclaim his place on top of the mound, creaking bones and aching muscles protesting loudly with audible pops and a low groan from their owner. He stared casually up at the plaster coated ceiling, ivory paint just beginning to crack and loosen in various spots, some even in the first stages of what was to be heavy mildew.

"Sam!" He half yelled, eyes sliding closed once again. "Sammy! You close to being done with your manicure yet?" Dean relaxed once more, the effort of holding himself above the rebellious pillow kingdom proving too great a task.

"Jerk." The younger man emerged_, finally_, from the small bathroom, toweling off the remaining droplets with a vigorous shake. "Patience _is_ a virtue, Dean." Sam snuck a tiny smirk, camouflaged by a final shake of his damp hair. He tossed the towel elsewhere onto the hotel carpet, stained and ragged as it was, forgotten by all but time (and the daily maid, of course). He turned his attention to Dean, smiling softly at the sight of his bother, eyes closed and for once looking at rest. Sam couldn't help to think how beautiful his brother was now, in this brief stolen moment that seemed so rare these past few years. He stood quietly for a few more beats, taking in his brother's form, wounds both long healed and fresh this week, the gentle rise and fall of Dean's chest.

Dean only grumbled in response, disrupting the other man out of his musings, feeling his weight shift downward as Sam sat gently by his booted feet, noticing that the other hunter had not yet gone to seek out the familiar touch of yesterday's jeans. "What was that?" Sam smiled loosely, sneaking a hand under the heel of his brother's left foot, letting both boots and socks fall to the plush carpet floor with a quiet thud. "Ugh. Dean. Shower. Now." Sam grimaced, turning away from Dean's exposed feet, waving a hand to ward off the upwardly creeping scent.

"What, you don't like my manly smell?" Dean grinned, wriggling his toes just shy of Sam's nose, earning himself a calloused finger between them. Dean pulled away again, a rare smile reaching his eyes before fading back to his usual smirk. "Fine, have it your way. Bitch." Dean heaved himself up once more, rolling his legs to avoid smacking Sam in the face too hard. All he got in return was a subtle snap of teeth too close to his little toe. "That all you got, Sammy?" Dean poked, hoping to get another rise out of the younger man as he stood.

"Get your ass in the shower before I drag you in there myself." Dean gave another small grin, the tips of his ears dusted a light scarlet when he felt a none-too-gentle pop on his half clothed rear. He did make a show of exiting, gently swaying hips bordering what Sam could only describe as a saunter, lying smile teasing at those soft pink lips completing the picture. Dean blew a sarcastic kiss back at his younger brother before earning himself another slap on the arse, disappearing into the bathroom after a dramatic eye-roll from Sam.

Dean shed what little he was wearing, listening for any activity outside the door before slowly turning each knob, hand splayed over a disgustingly large neon blue flower adorning the cheap plastic curtain. He slipped under the almost searing spray, the soft trickle washing away yesterday's grime and dust, listening to the various sounds of Sammy preparing them a meal. Most likely in the microwave, he thought remorsefully as he ran a soft cloth along his thighs. Dean groaned as thoughts of his brother running his own large hands over the same spots, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise, brushing against his cock- he stilled, growling at his growing, ever-present erection. Dean palmed himself softly under the rapidly cooling water, breath growing heavy. It had been days since Sam had even touched him, even longer since he'd been allowed to touch himself. Another groan as thoughts of Sam's dominant streak proved a greater stimulus for his growing hardness than his own fingers. The water was cold now, making him shiver as it waged war with his overheated skin. Dean finally gave up, head thudding against several chipped tiles, loosening a few more as they clinked into the bottom of the tub.

He peeked out into the bedroom, grinning as though he were a young boy again, out on a hunt with his dad for the first time. He tugged on a fresh(er) pair of boxers, shaking away the memory and making a beeline for Sam's bed to settle onto what was left of his brother's pillows after the initial raid. Dean lay back, Sam's precious laptop resting low on his thighs, residual heat warming his otherwise bare legs. His eyes darted to the outline of Sam moving about, making sure he wouldn't be caught by surprise if Sam did indeed decide he needed something that wasn't in the 'kitchen'. It had been so long since he had gotten a good lay and god damn he _needed_ this. He moved quickly, searching for something, anything to bring him right over the edge into oblivion. It was then his mind wandered to a certain blue eyed angel, imagination taking hold as his fingers picked up the pace around the head of his cock. His breath grew rapid, hand working quietly within the sanctity of his boxers, blissfully unaware of the chocolate brown of eyes now glued to him. He was close, very close, a strangled moan slipping from his throat, hips bucking slightly and then Sam was _above_ him, laptop forgotten on the floor. Dean stilled, blush creeping up his neck to settle on the tops of his ears as he eased his hand away from his aching cock.

"You know, Dean, if you wanted some you should have just asked for it." Sam mused, mild irritation mixing with a mischievous smirk as he took the top of Dean's ear between his teeth. He settled heavily over Dean's middle, seating himself atop the older man's white hot erection which now had the pleasure of pressing against his own though the thick material of Sam's jeans, straining against the prison of his brother's black shorts. "Thinking about _Castiel_ again, Dean?" The younger man teased, smirking down at him only to nudge at his brother's ever growing arousal.

Dean stared up at Sam, or rather Sam's bared chest, as he had neglected to put on a shirt. Sam hummed low in his brother's ear, planting soft kisses and bites down the smaller man's neck, catching Dean's wandering hands in one of his own. "See Dean, when I told you a week, I meant a _week_." Sam growled, biting his way across the older man's chest. "I believe I told you explicitly that no one else could touch you. Including yourself, _big brother_." He whispered the last syllables, scraping his teeth over the dusky peaks of Dean's nipples. His smirk deepened as Dean whimpered at the contact, tearing himself away from Sam's burning gaze as he felt his cock twitch under his brother's body.

"C'mon Sam…" Dean groaned, bucking into the warmth above him to no avail. He could feel himself against Sam, both throbbing violently with need for the other. He knew, embarrassingly enough, that his own eyes held the pleading expression Sam seemed to feed upon when they were like this, pupils blown wide as he reached for the younger hunter's jeans.

"Beg." Sam smirked, stroking his brother oh so gently through what now had to be too tight boxers, swatting at the wandering hands. "I don't think you've earned that just yet." Dean was incredibly hot in his palm, squirming, staring up at him with those beautiful golden green orbs. It wasn't enough. Sam wanted to hear him, feel his desperation as Dean realized he was at Sam's mercy, or what little was left of it.

"Please…" Dean whispered, screwing his eyes shut as he felt a coolness where Sam had been perched, boxers pulled away forcefully and flung to lie in the fabric graveyard beside the towels. He felt Sam's fingers ghosting around his cock, and finally, finally his brother was touching him and he was there- and then came a cold snap, a punishing tightness around the base of his cock whose familiarity made Dean want to cry in frustration. Sam was a kinky bastard.

A/N: Expect the second chapter pretty soon my lovelies, so sorry about the delay but as you know I tend to love a cliffhanger. Anywho, you know the drill. Read and Review, yaoi will ensue. Love you guys, see you next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know, shouldn't have left you guys hanging like that, but now we get to the naughty bits. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for any errors in advance. As always, I don't own, ect. Thanks for your patience, hands and feet inside the ship at all times, please enjoy the ride. **

Chapter Two

Sam was practically purring with satisfaction at the helplessness of his prey, Dean all but pinned beneath him with careful placement of one large hand, currently splayed between the smaller man's shoulders. Dean could feel Sam's denim wrapped erection pressing against his own very naked thigh, the mere thought of his brother's hot cock sending sharp bolts of pleasure right into his groin. He could feel Sam's amusement through gentle vibrations across his back, the younger man chuckling as Dean writhed under his touch. "Sam, c'mon now this isn't funny." Dean groaned, hyperaware of his oversensitive erection just _barely_ grazing the olive green duvet.

Sam laughed aloud now, smirking into his brother's neck and marveling at how fast his little scarlet love bites seemed to blossom into life. "You seem to forget that you're being _punished_, Big Brother." Sam hummed, admiring his work. Dean let out a pitiful sound, high in pitch and brimming with desperation as he felt the gentle pressure of Sam's palm under his balls, moving up to tease his tender entrance once again. "See Dean, when I give you a command, the general idea is that you follow it." Sam was grinning now, pressing soft kisses into the small of Dean's back before moving lower, practiced tongue slipping easily into his brother's sensitive hole.

Dean was _sure_ he would explode around the too tight cock ring Sam had snapped on him an hour ago as he felt a familiar wet appendage push its way inside. He fought valiantly to crawl away from that all too pleasurable tongue before it was too late, another orgasm surging through him before being forced back into the pit of his stomach, curtsey of Sam's little kink. "You know, I'm not really the jealous type..." Sam mused, pulling himself away from Dean, quite satisfied with his work. "You can call him."

"S-sammy n-no…" Even the thought of Castiel seeing them this way sent shivers through him, impossibly hard cock straining against its bonds as Sam placed sharp swats on his reddening cheeks.

"Call him, Dean. Or would you prefer I hog tie you on the floor and hit a bar or two tonight? Maybe pick up a slut who actually knows how to listen." Sam's threats never were very subtle when it came to their bedroom rendezvous, and tonight Dean didn't want to push his luck too far. The very thought of Sam leaving him hard and wanting prickled across his back, shivering when Sam followed the trail with smooth kisses.

"C-cas." He risked a look up at his surroundings, empty of all persons save for the two of them. Dean was, for the first time, thankful Castiel hadn't heard him. He glanced back at Sam, looking smug as he soothed Dean's reddened flesh with his palms before landing another slap.

"You can do better than that, Dean. Again." Sam spoke quietly, deciding the perfect time to shove his fingers back into Dean's wet heat was right after the angel's name rolled off his brother's tongue a second time. Dean yelped as Sam's large digits moved slowly inside him, brushing ever so carefully across the small bundle of nerves residing inside. "Again, Dean."

Sam was practically finger fucking him now, and with each measured thrust against his prostate Dean's voice became more ragged, screaming the angel's name over and over until it became a mantra, the only thing he knew aside from Sam in his ass. "Castiel! Castielcastielcastielcastiel…" He was almost startled as Sam's fingers stilled, the soft rustling of feathers interrupting his chant. Dean felt his face grow hot, not daring to look up from the patterned blanket he had suddenly become so interested in.

"Hello, Dean." The man in question grit his teeth at the sound of the angel's gravely monotone, heavily aroused at the low rumble of Castiel's voice that seemed to pierce even the deepest parts of him. Dean felt Sam's fingers make a hasty retreat, a small whine escaping him at the loss. Castiel looked down at the whimper, smirk spreading across his usually stoic features when Dean met his eyes. "Sam." The expression disappeared as quickly as it came, Castiel turning his attention to the taller man.

Sam stood, striding gracefully to take his place behind Castiel. "I believe he said hello, Dean." Long arms wrapped around the angel's waist, bringing them both closer to the panting figure kneeling on the bed. "You should be more polite to our guest." Said guest let his eyes roam across the other, taking in the sight of Dean Winchester, self-proclaimed ladies' man and hunter extraordinaire, aroused and _needing_. Dean could feel the weighted cerulean gaze raking over him like fingers themselves, across his collar, teasing his sensitive nipples, trailing ever downward to his swollen, weeping cock. He was startled by the jingle of a buckle being loosened and the sharp snap of leather as what he assumed to be Sam making quick work of the angel's belt.

"Sam what are you-" Castiel's question was cut off by a strangled cry as Sam stroked him firmly through the thin slacks, licking along the angel's perpetually stubbled jawline. He mewled as the younger Winchester teased the head of his rapidly growing erection, smirking contentedly at his sex hazed brother.

Dean dare raise his head to peek at the other two men before him, his cock giving several large throbs as he took in what exactly his brother was doing to Castiel. Dean knew he was gawking, shuddering with need as he watched his brother hold the other man close, mouth skimming over pale flesh as large fingers traced over the delicate skin just below his navel, around his cock. "Seems as though I needn't leave after all…" Sam murmured. The angel's eyes fluttered closed in complete surrender to Sam's careful touches, allowing the larger man to slip the tan trench coat from his shoulders, agile fingers quickly popping buttons down Castiel's shirtfront. Dean continued to stare as Cas was stripped in front of him, Sam leaving the angel in dress slacks and that beautiful navy tie that always seemed to turn itself backwards. Sam was whispering to him now, slipping a hand into the front of Cas' slacks as the smaller man bucked into the touch.

Sam led the angel forward, fingers tugging on Castiel's remaining garment before stealing the tie altogether. "How would you like it…" Sam purred into the angel's neck, trailing kisses along his ear and jaw. "If I fucked him, right here. Made you watch. Wouldn't that be fun, Dean?" Sam was grinning, blue meeting green once more as Castiel's cock twitched with arousal.

Dean seemed lost in the sight of Castiel, the smooth scarlet of his cock already begging for his attention. "Suck." Sam commanded, and in an instant Castiel was engulfed in Dean's hot mouth, skillful tongue teasing the angel's slit as Dean worked the rest of Cas' weeping cock into his mouth. His angel had a beautiful cock, the length of it sliding easily over Dean's swollen lips. Soft hands were soon embedded in Sam's soft lengths as Dean swallowed around him, Castiel making sounds neither brother believed possible for the angel.

Sam left the other man to Dean with a flick of his tongue, returning to tease the other man once more. "Do you like the taste of his cock, Dean?" Sam murmured, freeing himself from the all too confining denim prison of his jeans. "Love how he uses you to get off?" Dean only groaned, taking his brother's cock easily as Sam toyed with his nipples.

"Dean. I feel… something." Castiel's sentences in English were short, chopped and Sam was mildly curious as to what he was saying so low under his breath, the language fluid and sharp. Dean only nodded in response, letting his prize slip back into the open air, glassy green eyes meeting deep blue as he stared up at Castiel. Dean himself seemed to be painted scarlet across the bridge of his nose, highlighting the tiny specks of darkened skin seen only by those close to him. Castiel ran a thumb over Dean's freckled skin, kissing his swollen lips and watching as Sam pulled his brother upright, Dean mewling at the sensation.

Teeth grazed over a tanned shoulder as he eyed the dark haired man, grinning as Castiel examined Dean's own glorified erection, placing an experimental finger over the slit. "You love this, Dean. Grinding on your own brother's cock. Begging for release." Dean only whimpered at Castiel's words, head crashing back against Sam's shoulder as the angel took both Dean and himself in one large hand, moving in slow, fluid strokes as Dean struggled again to find release. Sam could tell Cas was close as he unsnapped his favorite device from his favorite brother, the angel continuing to whisper hotly in Dean's ear. He came loudly in under two heartbeats, movements frantic as Sam's seed fill him with warmth, vaguely embarrassed as he witnessed his own spilling over Castiel's hands, adding to the slickness of the angel's fingers.

Castiel's eyes met Sam's as his tongue flicked out to taste the foreign substance, pressing a soft kiss to his lips above Dean. Sam smiled softly as he gathered the other two from their respective positions, slipping gently out of Dean and pulling the other hunter close. Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's sweaty forehead, panting softly as Castiel's fingers wound slowly in his hair, petting and twinging. The humans had closed their eyes, resting quietly in the delicious warmth for several moments until a familiar monotone spoke up from amidst the tangle of limbs. "I believe this is the part where I ask if we are ready for round two?"

**A/N: well, this was a bitch to really get right, but it's done and there you have it. Sorry for any mistakes, this was a "getting back in gear" fic, promise the next few will be better. With better smut. Thank you to all who choose to favorite, and as you know reviews feed the yaoi machine. Until next time, my lovelies.**

**P.s: Requests are being taken if anyone would like to drop a message or review, always glad to see what you guys have in mind. **


End file.
